


Walking Through Fields of Flowers

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, RIP, did somebody order Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Sam’s vision blurred as she stared disbelieving at the blood. Everything hurt  but it was like an invisible force was constricting her so she couldn’t breathe at all. The world stopped as time froze and an icy numbness spread through her as she realized-No. No. No.





	Walking Through Fields of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything like this, so keep that in mind... A certain mess and I have been crying over this idea for two weeks now... Hopefully I did it justice.

The agony burning in Sam’s chest was torturous and the breath she sucked in fanned the flame. A hand went to the source of the pain and she felt an uncomfortably warm wetness cover her palm. She pulled her hand back, confused.

_Oh._

Sam’s vision blurred as she stared disbelieving at the blood. Everything _hurt_ but it was like an invisible force was constricting her so she couldn’t breathe at all. The world stopped as time froze and an icy numbness spread through her as she realized-

_No. No. No._

It was like her mind was broken; she was stuck in the denial that the blood was _hers_ , that it gushed from the wound that would claim her life. She staggered backwards as though she could escape her reality.

 _No. No. No_ -

Then her world spun fast, _too fast,_ and she felt like vomiting from the vertigo. When she fell to the ground, she could barely make out the ruins of National City through the hazy cloud of gray.

_Shit._

Sam’s head hit the uneven concrete and stars exploded in front of her eyes. Her brain throbbed in her skull in time with the frantic beating of her heart, but then a wave of fatigue washed over her. The hurt and fear ebbed, leaving her _tired_.

_Not yet._

She struggled to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids felt so heavy…

_Please, not yet._

She stared at the smoke-filled sky while the particles of dust that floated in the air danced above her. Her head was fuzzy, like cotton balls were taking root and growing there. Facing the calm roar of death, she mourned the life she would leave behind.

_Ruby._

Sam heaved out a sob that shook her broken body and threatened to collapse her lungs. She would never see Ruby again. She’d never be able to hear her daughter’s laugh, or hear her stomp up the stairs, or grumble early in the morning. She wouldn’t be there to protect her or hold her or tell her how much she loved her.

 _No, this can’t be happening_.

Lena was supposed to cure her.

Alex was supposed to save her.

Sam was supposed to go home and wrap her arms around her child and never let go. She was supposed to be able to tell Ruby that everything was going to be okay. She couldn’t just _leave_ her family.

 _Anything but this_.

Then from far away she heard a voice. She turned her head from the gray sky and saw _Alex_.

_She must’ve been fighting Reign…_

Of course Alex would’ve been on the frontlines to take down Reign. And Reign had fallen… A soothing warmth flooded through Sam and she relaxed against the concrete; at least Reign wouldn’t hurt anyone again.

_The one good thing._

Sam watched the agent run towards her, skidding to a stop on her knees by Sam’s side. Her girlfriend’s beautiful face was smudged with dirt, but there were clear tracks of tears on her cheeks. Brown eyes were rimmed red, the shadows beneath dark from sleepless nights.

“Alex…” She whispered her name.

Ever the doctor, even on a lost cause, Alex pressed _hard_ against Sam’s chest. Sam grunted at the flare of pain before it was extinguished again by her body’s natural reaction to the impending fatality. Sam struggled to hear Alex over the rushing in her ears.

“I’m here, Sam. I’ve got you.” Alex was frenzied, borderline hysterical as she kept repeating. “I’ve got you. It’s okay, Sam. I’m here.”

She saw the quiver in Alex’s arms where she was pressing down with all of her might, desperately trying to stop the blood from seeping onto the ground. Alex just wanted to _fix_ her.

_She’s going to be devastated._

And the ruins of Sam’s heart shattered.

It took all of her strength to lift her hand up and place it on Alex’s. She gave a loose squeeze, their watery eyes met. Sam shook her head once and Alex attempted to choke down her cry; instead her shoulders racked from the restrained anguish, a whimper escaping pursed lips.

The distraught sound echoed in Sam’s ears. She ran her thumb over the back of the agent’s bloodied digits and then pulled their hands away from the hole in her chest.

“Just stay,” She said, lips drawing up. She didn’t need Alex fretting over her. “Stay with me.”

Alex sniffed and nodded frantically. The agent moved then, shifting so that she could carefully rest Sam’s head onto her lap. She peered down at Sam, bent over her like a shield. Her girlfriend’s teary eyes searched hers. Alex’s scrunched eyebrows, the small frown on her face-

_She looked like a poor lost puppy…_

“I love you,” Sam rasped out, needing to tell her. Needing to remind her.

“I love you too.” Alex’s voice trembled as she stroked Sam’s hair. Sam sighed at the gentle comfort, but she felt a tear splash onto her cheek. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I’m sorry. I love you so much.”

Sam’s gut twisted into knots at the agent’s apologies. The last thing she wanted was for Alex to blame herself. After all, Reign had needed to be stopped. “It’s okay.” She murmured.

 _It had to be this way_.

But she knew Alex would self-destruct from her perceived guilt.

_She needs to be strong…_

Sam needed her badass girlfriend to be there for her family. Despite the tightness in her lungs and in her throat, Sam said “Take care of Ruby and Lena.”

Before Reign had taken over for the last time, Sam had asked Lena to watch over Ruby and Alex. She trusted Lena would raise Ruby as her own, but part of Sam worried that Lena wouldn’t be able to hold herself together.

Alex swallowed hard, “I will, Sam. I promise.”

Sam needed Lena and Alex to be there for each other, for _Ruby_. Then-

“Take care of yourself.” Because that would be Alex’s real challenge.

Still, relief crashed over her when Alex licked her lips and then gave a firm nod. The promise eased her fears. Sam hoped that she would be able to watch over them, she _hoped_ they would be okay without her if she couldn’t.

Then she saw the darkness creeping on the edge of her vision; she didn’t have long. It was a wonder she had lasted even a minute after Reign had crumbled from control. Her powers were officially drained though and she felt more tears leak out of the corners of her eyes.

Because, “I’m scared.”

She was scared to close her eyes, to leave the world behind. She was fucking _terrified_ of what might happen… _If_ anything even would happen afterward.

“Don’t be, baby.” Alex gave her a weak but reassuring smile. “I’ll be right here.”

And she was reminded when they first started dating. Sam suffered through numerous Reign-induced night terrors, but Alex always soothed the horrors away. Alex would rub her back, cradle Sam to her chest, and hum a tune to lull her back into a blissfully dreamless sleep…

Sam could barely drag in her next breath, but she craved the tenderness. “Can you,” Her lungs protested, giving out in one last wheeze, “Sing for me?”

The tears never stopped falling from Alex’s cheeks, but she sniffled and then said, “Of course, Sam.”

Alex drew in a shaky breath and when the agent began to sing, the world fell away until it was just them in _their_ peaceful moment.

_“Oh, when the red red robin comes bob bob bobbin’ along…”_

Hearing her girlfriend’s soft melody was all that Sam needed to finally let her eyes slide shut. A smile ghosted on her lips at how _adorable_ Alex’s singing voice was.

_“A-long…”_

Even when her voice cracked.

_“There’ll be no more sobbin’ when he starts throbbin’ that old, sweet song…”_

Sam felt free, light and floating. Still, she hung on to each warbled note. She wished she had been able to listen to Alex sing more... Before all of this...

_“Singin’ wake up, wake up-“_

Alex broke down, clinging to Sam. Her heartbroken keen sliced through the last of Sam’s consciousness.

_“God, please Sam. Wake up, Sam. Please-“_

But Sam was untethered, so she drifted.

**Author's Note:**

> _"Get up, get up, get out of bed. Cheer up, cheer up, the sun is red."_   
>  [ _"Live, love, laugh, and be happy..."_ ](https://youtu.be/q5lTgb2_z-c?t=4l)   
> 


End file.
